Cross Soul
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Yugi goes into Mou Hitori no Yugi's soul room to talk to him... not at all what he expects. Lemon 1st time. Based on the Doujinshi Cross Soul 1
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Cross Soul

I found this version on YouTube ... So heartbreaking and beautiful...

"blah" talking

_'blah' thinking_

_// Yami to Yugi// _

_\\Yugi to Yami\\_

Here we go...

* * *

Yugi's POV Destination: Arcade

_'Once in a while... I don't feel the presence of my other half...'_

"What's up Yugi?" asked Jounouchi, my best (and most overprotective) firned.

"N-nothing, Jounouchi-kun," I answered.

_'I wonder what's inside his heart...,' _I thought, _'Until that figure clearly appeared, his heart just now... Now I just can't feel him.'_

"Yugi, watch out!" Jou cried. I had been so deep in thought that I had lost track in the game I was playing.

"GAME OVER" said the machine, but that didn't matter. _'Mou Hitori no Boku... What's wrong?'_

* * *

Normal POV

The next day, the mid-term test were over. Of course, for Yugi and Jounouchi, it called for celebration.

"Today, the mid-tests are over!" cried Jou ecstatically. The two were walking to the Kame Game shop, Yugi's home.

"Tonight, Jounouchi-kun is with me!" said Yugi, referring to their sleep over at his house. "We can duel, play games and watch videos!"

"Huh," Jounouchi said, realizing something. "I forgot my toothbrush at home."

"Oh no," Yugi said, " Then Jounouchi-kun can't some!" He laughed lightly.

Jounouchi smiled at the light joke. He put his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Why, you. I expect the toothbrush to be part of the service!" Yugi nodded at Jou's request.

"...You don't have to..." Jou mumbled.

"What?" asked Yugi. Jou just yawned.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Yaki Niku (Fried Beef)," answered Yugi. Jounouchi started to walk faster down the path.

_'I wonder in Jounouchi-kun wants beef...,' _Yugi thought.

"Wait up, Jounouchi-kun," he cried. He was passing a window... and there he saw Mou Hitori no Yugi. Yugi stopped short to touch the window. _'Just now...,' _Yugi thought, as he started walking again._ 'Mou Hitori no Boku? ...I don't get it.'_

* * *

Destination: Mouto Home

Yugi and Jou had made it home and did all the things they had planned to do. Bedtime was different...

Yugi came into his room with two sodas.

"Jounouchi, sorry for keeping you waiting," he said. He heard soft snoring noises. "Huh?" Jou was all ready fast asleep. "Asleep... huh?" He walked over to where Jou was sleeping. _'Eh these are exactly like Papa's pajamas. Jounouchi is sleeping, guess I'm not much different...'_

* * *

Later that night...

Yugi was awakened by the glow of the Sennen Puzzle. He grabbed the puzzle ever so carefully.The glow disappeared at his touch.

"What is wrong, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi said, wondering if he would get an answer. "Is there something you're saying...?" _' It seems that... you never... have anything to say to me.' _He held the puzzle in his hands, cold metal slightly warm from his heat. _'Puzzle, please... take me into my heart.'_

* * *

In the puzzle...

Mou Hitori no Yugi was jerked out of his thoughts by a presence that lurked outside his soul room. _'Could it be... Mou Hitori no Ore!' _

Yugi stood outside the metal door with the Eye of Horus upon it. He said, "I wanted to talk to you for a bit.. is that ok ?", not knowing if his Mou Hitori no Boku could hear him. Apparently, his other half wouldn't answer.

"Hey, answer me Mou Hitori no Boku." Mou Hitori no Yugi was holding the door so his smaller look-alike could not enter.

"You could be more polite to me...," Yugi said, feeling downcast, "maybe another time." He turned to walk away. The dark half decided he couldn't let the hikari leave. He swung open the door

"What's up, Aibou?" he asked. "You came here!" Mou Hitori no Yugi said, referring to his and Yugi's heart rooms. Yugi looked hopeful, wanting to talk to his other self. Mou Hitori no Yugi saw this and made an excuse rather quickly.

"I'm very busy right now. I mean, I'm constructing a new deck so... I'm busy right now. Next time I'll show you, Aibou." His voice was full nervousness. "So , I can't talk... I'm busy... bye." The goodbye was emphasized by the slamming of the metal door.

"Wait a minute, Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi cried. "If there's something you don't want to say, it's fine not to say it... if you call me your aibou. I just want to talk to you... please." Yugi's eyes went downcast. "Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi's eyes went back up as he heard the door open once more.

"So it seems..." the dark one said. "Certainly, you can come in to talk." He gestured to the inside of his soul room. "Come inside, Aibou."

* * *

Mou Hitori no Yugi's Soul Room...

_'Why here...' _Yugi thought,_ ' I wonder. It's so cold and lonely.' _He gazed over at the embodiment of Darkness leading him through the labyrinth. _' We're from lonely places... alone, why... all alone.' _

Suddenly, Yugi thought of the much closer relationship he had with Jou, taking him away from his Darkness, his Yami.

"S-sorry, Mou Hitori no Boku!" The Yami looked back to his light half.

"Aibou?" He didn't understand what the little one was apologizing for. Miniscule tears made their way out of Yugi's eyes.

"I-I didn't notice! How could I not consider your feelings?" The angel's voice got quieter somewhat. "Just today, I was comfortable, happy.. This body isn't by itself... I'm not holding onto this comfort alone. I'm so sorry..." Mou Hitori no Yugi was thrown aback somewhat.

"What, don't -- don't speak of things you don't understand, Aibou." The hikari continued.

"I just want to talk with you. It's a comfortiing but painful thing, but please... How much good is it if you say what you always feel? But it's as I thought, you are not happy."

_"THAT'S NOT IT!!" _Mou Hitori no Yugi shouted as he turned his head so Yugi could not see his eyes. When he turned back, his face... he seemed to have a darker aura than before.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi felt some apprehension. "Besides dueling, you have a life as well." The dark half answered.

"Aibou..." He stepped closer. _//My feelings, huh?//_ He put his hand behind Yugi's neck and the other on his waist.

"What?" Yugi questioned. "Mou Hitori no Boku?" His eyes seemed to double in size as his hellion other pulled him into a kiss. Small moans were heard as Yugi struggled to back away. His skin seemed to sizzle when the hand of the other went beneath his shirt. He felt the hand travel lower... to the area only he had himself touched very rarely. His other's hand was toying with his penis. His eyes opened (though he never knew when he had closed them) and he broke the kiss.

_"ST--,"_ he tried to cry out as he backed away, finally out of the yami's possessive embrace. He stopped when he got to a wall, fist now in front of his mouth.

"Your kindness drives me away," he heard Mou Hitori no Yugi's voice say. "Heh, is that a selfish point of view? My heart's weakness put the balance out of order. I held back my feelings until you started to notice... about me." A dark and deep chuckle was heard. "Heh... hehe, it's too late, huh?" The seductive mirror image of little Yugi reached out to him.

"I want to touch you... That's what I really feel. Howeveeer, I can't touch you. When I control your body, the body with my heart become one. Now this body... I can't pass into the body the heart materialized in... I feel guilty for this kind of feeling..." The dark one looked down, sadness and guilt apparent in his eyes. "I can only touch you in your heart." He looked away. "When you leave here, these unsightly memories will be erased... forgive me." Yugi looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Why you're satisfied always being alone is your own reason... it makes me angry." That got Mou Hitori no Yugi's attention.

"I'm very sorry," was his reply.

"Yes, I'm angry," Yugi continued, "But for the first time, you're talking. To say this memory has to be erased is a mean thing. Just a little while ago, I was afraid... but we're talking... It made me happy" He came even closer to his Yami. " 'I want to touch you,' that feeling isn't guilt. It's matural to want to touch people you like, right?" He placed a butterfly kiss on his other's lips. "I really like you. This feeling isn't a lie... so please don't be sad like this."

_'Mou Hitori no Ore...' (will now start calling Yami... Yami)_

Both of the teens ended up on the stone floor of the soul room. Yugi's pajama shirt was open... with Yami listening to his heart, ever so carefully.

"It's beating... isn't it?" he asked. A 'yes' was his answer from Yugi. Yami continued.

"My heart's room is freezing cold... isn't it painful?"

"...yes..." Yugi replied before he was engulfed in another kiss. _// Because I'm engulfed in your heart, it isn't painful... why is your heart warm like this?//_

Yugi never answered the question as Yami pushed him down and started to lick at the nubs on his chest. Again small moans came from his throat and his cheeks flushed. Yami released his chest to gaze at him, lust glazing over his eyes.

"Is it not good like this? Eh, nevermind," he asked.

"But..." said Yugi.

"But?" asked Yami, awaiting his angel's words.

"Somehow this is embarassing," he explained, blushing brighter than usual.

"Heh!" Yami answered. "Well, shall we start more embarassing things?" And he did.

Yami pressed against and toyed with Yugi's penis and his sac with one hand and pinched his nipple with the other. The moans from the little one became louder and far more frequent.

_//Say... Aibou?//_ he asked, _//Feels good?//_

Yugi moaned at the seductiveness of the voice in his head. _\\Some-something is making me feel giddy inside my head.\\ _He moaned again and cried out in pleasure.

_//I know// _Yami answered, _//you're not used to this kind of thing.//_ He smiled lightly as he viewed the results of his treatment. _//But... I understand this feeling. Like this... thing that can't be said.// _His smile and gaze turned sadistic as he heard the little one moan at the lightest touch from his hand came onto his erection. _//More...feel it, Aibou.//_

* * *

In Reality

Jou groggily rubbed his eyes.

"What, you're sleeping, Yugi?" His eyes widened when he saw the state Yugi was in. "Man..."

Yugi was moaning, crying out now and again, and squirming with what seemed to be erotic pleasure. His pajama shirt was open and the puzzle was lying next to him, glowing.

Jounouchi was unnerved. _'...That's as though it's from... the Sennen Puzzle?'_

* * *

Back in Yami's Heart's room

Yami licked some precum off the tip of Yugi's erection (which was partially gripped in his hand), both teens' cheeks flushed and their eyes glazed. Yugi tried his best to at what Yami was doing. Yami was sucking off of him and he moaned and cried out with pleasure. He tried to close his legs somewhat, but a firm hand stopped him.

_//Don't close your legs... Aibou.//_

_\\B...but... like this...\\ _Yami paid no mind to his Aibou's words as he gripped Yugi's penis tighter and his sucks became harder.

_"HYAA!" _Yugi cried out. The pain was tremendous, but so was the pleasure that coursed through him. Tears fell from his eyes.

Just before Yugi came, Yami removed his mouth from the delicate package. Yugi saw white as he came, coming to the peak of sexual pleasure. Yugi's seed spilt against his own chest and mostly squirted into Yami's awaiting mouth. It was euphoria to the yami, he had seen heaven

Yami spread the sticky fluid wiht his tongue onto three of his left fingers that he put into his mouth. He looked at his aibou and wiped the tears falling from those violet orbs with his right thumb.

"Aibou..." he said. Yami grabbed Yugi's legs and opened them even wider. The fear and apprehension Yugi felt earlier settle in again.

"...I'm sorry," he heard Yami say before he felt indescribable pain at his virgin entrance. Yami plunged his index finger into his Aibou's depths, feeling every muscle flex and the delicious heat that his light produced. Yugi screamed in the amazing mixture of pain and pleasure.

_" Mou Hitori no Boku!" _he screamed, rivers of tears falling from his closed eyes. Yami pushed two more fingers into Yugi, the little one crying out as he was stretched. Yami removed his fingers when they hit something that made Yugi scream in pure pleasure that the pain had created. He positioned himself at his entrance and slid in quickly. The heat felt from inside of Yugi (to Yami) was so addicting. The ecstasy from this moment was almost too much to bear. Yami started a rhythm at an angle which he remembered and he smirked when Yugi cried out his given name in pleasure. This continued for what seemed like forever. Yugi rocked his hips against his Heat once again became overwhelming for Yugi.

_\\Mou Hitori no Boku...\\ _his voice racked with lust and submission_, \\ I'm gonna... gonna\\_

Yami wanted to come with Yugi. Wihtout breaking his speed, he reached between both of their bodies and pumped Yugi's member. Both of the teens reached heaven again, seeing white and never wanting to leave. Neither are sure who released first, probably both at the same time. Yami collapsed onto his little lover, panting and trying to catch his lost breath. Yami pulled out of his Aibou. They spoke no more, as they both helped the hikari get dressed in his nightclothes once again.

"Ah, I'll return alone. No need to see me off," Yugi said as he was leaving. "Don't misunderstand, Mou Hitori no Boku... It's just now, I'm a little embarassed and unable to look at your face. Well, I'm off nown Mou Hitori no Boku."

"Yeah." Once Yugi had left, Yami proceeded with what he had originally planned to do. "...Black Magician." The magician appeared from the shadows.

"I'm here..." he said, awaiting orders.

"My heart's room is like a maze. To let Yugi in will cause him to be led astray. A dark-ended farwell will come up. Before Yugi leaves, make him forget everything since he came here." Yami said this in his regal tone. The Black Magician had a shocked expression on his face.

"...That's!" He stopped when he saw the expression on his Master's face.

"Black Magician... Yugi is so kind. He regrets the things today. Surely he feels frustrated... I chased him away." Yami, usually strong and regal, was full of a strange depression. "Hurry and go, Black Magician, don't let Yugi lose his way."

"Yes, Master." Wiht that, the mage disappeared. Yami, now alone, whispered to the puzzle he inhabited.

_"Puzzle... Erase Mou Hitori no Ore's memories." _And it was done.

* * *

In Reality (the next day) Yugi's POV

Jou and I woke up late for school.

"Come on, wake up!" I all but yelled in Jou's ear. "We'll be late!" Jou just finished putting on his shoes when Mama called me down.

"Yugi! Over here's your obento!" Both of us went downstairs, pretty much in a hurry. "Here's Jounouchi's one," Mama said, holding out an obento to him. I had already taken mine.

"For real?" he said, taking it out of my mama's hands. She nodded.

"Today's obento is 'crab cream croquette'."

"Oh, boy!_ WE'RE OFF!_" cried Jou, up and running like every other day. We were leaving when my mother called out to me.

"Yugi, your forelock (the bang I have in my face) seems to still be asleep." She usually means that my bangs are messy. Up ahead Jou snickered.

"You look like a female transvestite."

Jou's thoughts_: 'Last night, Yugi... No I have to think about what Yugi is to the Other Yugi. How stupid...'_

* * *

Yugi's POV

I heard Jou call out to me again.

"Hey, Yugi! We're gonna be late!"

"Wait, Jounouchi-kun," I called back. I fixed my bangs and heard Mou Hitori no Boku's voice in my head. It was welcoming since I hadn't heard from him in so long.

_//This isn't so easy, huh?//_

I looked into the window I was using as a mirror. My reflection almost looked like Mou Hitori no Boku. I leaned forward, closed my eyes, and laid a gentle kiss on my reflection's lips, wondering how Mou Hitori no Boku's lips felt... I pulled away, surprised by my actions.

_'What... am I doing?' _I asked myself... but no one answered.

* * *

Okay... here is my first lemon. Please review. I typed this all day today and it was hell to hide it from my parents (seeing as I'm 13). Early X-mas present to me and You peoples.

_(PS the video on Youtube is _Cross Soul 1 / yami atemu x yugi / yaoi / pt - 1-3/3 _-there are three parts to it)_

Bye


	2. PSA Urgent!

**!! ATTENTION: THIS IS A PUBLIC FAN-SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT !!**

People who like my version of Cross Soul...

I LOVE YOU!

But anyway...

I can't find anymore translated versions of Cross Soul (2, 3, 4)

AND

YouTube deleted the one I used for my story

Yami and Yugi: O.O BASTARDS!

Me: I know, right?

So, I guess I'll just make my own plot up until someone translates Cross Souls 2, 3, and 4 or if you guys will let me.

(bows) Thank You!


End file.
